Forever Young
by Genicise1275
Summary: Feeling like he's growing up too fast, Alvin makes a bizarre request on his fifteenth birthday. Contains Infantilism and some scenes of depression.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Young

Chapter 1: The Dream

**Thank you to Smitty91 for allowing me to adopt this story, I don't own Alvin & the Chipmunks or Dave. 'Forever Young' is a title of a song by Jay Z of the same name, I won't be using it; this is just another disclaimer on my part.**

It was a cold night in December and the boys were sitting at home with the fire lit and Alvin as usual had his PS3 on playing Need for Speed Prostreet. During one of the sprint races where it's a bog standard race, Alvin let his mind wonder to the days where he and his brothers had no responsibilities, no worries and no cares. He of course was thinking of how easy toddler life really was and how great it was: was; the word that has given Alvin a lump in his throat, that's how it used to be. He wanted to go back to those times with nothing, but playtime and having fun, sure being an adult means more freedom to do as you please, but you have responsibilities. He missed the days of crawling around the house knowing that you're protected all the time from a loving parent figure. The things he missed the most were having a warm, snugly diaper on and sitting in a highchair while being fed also having a bottle and pacifier to go to bed with in a crib. He longed to be cared for again like a helpless baby with no responsibilities. It wasn't as if Dave isn't there to love and protect him anymore as a 15 year old, but he is expecting more of you as the years fly by when you need to stand on your own two feet in the real world. It was coming up to 9pm and the boys would be in bed by 10pm without fail as they burn out from exhaustion during the days' activities fairly quickly. Alvin had completely forgotten about his race for 5 or 6 minutes, as he paused and selected restart race to begin again.

Meanwhile in the rest of the house, Simon was still dreaming of getting a Nobel Prize for any of the sciences, but he wanted one for either Chemistry or Physics. Chemistry to him was interesting as he learns all the Chemistry in the human body like Hydrochloric acid is in the stomach and excess acid causing indigestion, but a simple balancer of Sodium carbonate neutralises this acid. There was Physics as well as he enjoys experimenting with forces and looking at space through his telescope.

Theodore on the other hand was in the living room watching Disney Channel as it was the one thing he enjoyed apart from Meerkat Manor. He turned to Disney Channel when 'That's So Raven' aired.

"Oh goodie, 'That's So Raven'", said Theodore.

Alvin came downstairs having chosen to abandon his race after his mind was swamped with thoughts of wanting to be little again. He heard the TV on and saw Theodore sat in front watching 'That's So Raven'.

"Whoa I haven't seen this for ages".

"Me neither, I thought I'd watch it since there isn't anything else on".

"Hmm ok then".

Alvin sat with Theodore as they watched the programme on the TV, but Alvin's mind was on something else; he wanted to be a baby again. He sat pondering on how to do this without Dave and his brothers noticing. Theodore picked up on Alvin's disturbance as a sign something is wrong.

"Are you ok Alvin?"

"Yeah I'm fine Theo, just a little distracted".

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Alvin froze up, on one side, he was telling himself to reveal everything, but on another his mind was telling him no.

"Well I don't want to bore you".

"Really are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine Theo honest".

"Ok if you're sure".

When the show finished, Theodore started to walk out of the room and Alvin knew that his brothers and Dave won't look at him the same way again if he told them his desire to be babied again, but this is getting harder to keep quiet about. He thought about it and he felt that he could sneakily switch to a channel that is suited for younger audiences like Nick Jr or CBeebies, but when going through the younger channels he found that CBeebies stops airing at 6:30pm while Nick Jr runs 24/7. He found this to be both annoying and inconvenient. He however switched to Nick Jr and found that Rugrats aired at 9pm for an hour and he realised that 'That's So Raven' was only half an hour long so he could catch the second half of the double bill of Rugrats at 9:30. He quickly turned the volume down to avoid his brothers to hear the programme he is about to watch and switched to Nick Jr and there Rugrats aired. He sat and watched the intro sequence; he sighed as he remembered watching this on Nickolodeon when it was in its original run.

As the episode progressed, Alvin found himself getting drawn into the programme that he was getting engrossed into it like a toddler watching his favourite show. He was focusing mostly on the babies than the adults or Angelica. He felt odd watching such an inappropriate age show at his age, but to him it felt right in a way. Fortunately since the TV was almost on silent, he could hear others approaching the room and he could make a swift change of channel if needed. He saw Tommy Pickles waddle in his diapers then crawling playing with the toys in a playpen.

"Oh how I'd like one of those playpens with those toys for me to play with", said Alvin to himself as he felt tired all of a sudden.

He found himself going groggy as he struggles to keep his eyes open, when it was inevitable that he couldn't stay awake he changed the channel to the news and turned the TV off and went to bed.

He fell asleep instantly without a word to his brothers, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and started sucking on it as he slept after he got deep enough he started dreaming.

_He walked into his house after a hard day of school with his brothers and they went off to do their own thing, while he goes up to his room to play on his PS3, as he walked up he noticed that all the décor was different and he started to wonder if they walked in the wrong house. He went to his bedroom door and he opened it; the first thing he saw was a crib and a few stuffed animals, scratching his head confusedly, he noticed he didn't have a PS3 anymore, a shelf of stuffed animals replaced his shelf of games. He looked around the room and in the background he heard voices of children playing and infants crying. This made Alvin want to walk out, but before he did, he noticed another item in the room, a changing table with shelves underneath. He looked under the table and saw diapers, wipes, baby powder and pacifiers. He wondered if they had adopted a baby without telling him and he was trying to piece together why they'd chosen his room to be its nursery. He looked in crib and saw no-one in it, but he did see a note on the pillow._

_It read:_

_Hi Alvin I thought you might see this before I see you and I'm guessing you're thinking what on earth is going on? Well we saw some things on the computer in the history and decided that these must be searched by you so we have done up your room to match this._

_Dave_

"_What! Dave did this to my room, how did he… oh no"_

_He went downstairs to the computer, booted it up and checked the history and alas he had unknowingly visited various sites about wearing diapers and even read stories about them. This made him face-palm._

"_Oh dear this isn't good, I must've forgot to delete history before logging off"._

_He heard the door open and it was Dave getting back from work and he deleted the history on his profile before he saw him on the computer. Dave went into the living room and saw Alvin with a disapproved look on his face._

"_Look Alvin about your room …"_

"_That was private, Dave, you don't do that, you don't ever exploit my privacy and you assumed I wanted to be like these people on these sites"._

"_Alvin I followed through with your desires, you can't deny you wanted this otherwise you wouldn't have looked up stories on this topic, would you?"_

"_I suppose I can't deny it, ok fine I wanted to be a baby there I said it"._

"_Well that's the first step Alvin, all you need to do is go up to the nursery and lie on the changing table and let Daddy do what he needs to do to make Alvin comfortable"._

Alvin jumped out of the dream when he heard Simon's alarm clock in his ears.

"Whoa that was a weird dream".

He got up and got dressed making sure that his underwear drawer didn't suddenly become a diaper drawer. He must've taken his time to do this as the next thing he heard was, "Hurry up Alvin, you're late again".

He thought "What?" he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost half 7.

"Whoa Simon must've overslept".

He realised that it was the last day of school and on this day he had almost free periods due to the Christmas holidays and teachers rarely teach proper lessons on the last day of term. He sat there for a second to soak this in and he moved off with a backpack and his other bag containing his folder and notepad for jotting down notes in lessons. He went downstairs groggily and placed his bag down on the sofa as he approached the kitchen rubbing his eyes and saw that the clock told him that it was only 7:10am.

"Uh Dave this clocks' wrong, it's almost time to go".

"Alvin, the clock is the right time", said Dave.

The expression on Alvin's face was a picture when he realised he'd been fooled by someone. He heard Simon chuckle at his own trick.

"Simon, you did this!"

"Yeah I changed the time in your room to later so it get you ready quicker", said Simon chuckling.

"Argh I was having a nice dream as well".

"Really what was it about Alvin?" Theodore piped in.

Alvin again didn't want to tell his true desires so he made up a dream.

"I was uh dreaming of getting this amazing racing game for Christmas".

"Oh ok".

Thankfully for Alvin the topic was dropped at that.

"Alvin, are you hinting that there is another item on your list?" asked Dave.

"Well um yeah there is, um F1 race stars", replied Alvin.

"Alright then I'll see what I can do today then I don't want to be Christmas shopping during the Christmas holidays, way too busy in the stores", said Dave.

"Thanks Dave".

Alvin seemed to enjoy food as much as Theodore does as he is always in the cupboards after school and snacking before dinner. Every parent would tell their children not to as it would spoil their dinner; however this doesn't apply to Alvin as he always seems to finish his dinner despite snacking on a packet of cheese balls beforehand. Although he felt older than his brothers, he couldn't shake off the more immature traits of himself.

He sat wondering to himself whether it was alright to have these desires, the more he wanted them, the more convinced he was to want these desires. He nibbled on his waffles and he stretched himself until his back gave a pop as his joints loosened up. He looked at the clock and now it was the right time, he stood up and went to get his things together for school. He grabbed his backpack and his books for the day along with his homework; he proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading back downstairs again to his brothers and Dave.

"Right guys let's go now or you'll be late", said Dave.

They headed out to the car, Dave drove them briskly to school when Alvin sat there feeling glum about school. It wasn't fair, he wanted to stay home and play like any other under the minimum school age kid, but no he had to study hard to get more responsibilities something he doesn't want anytime soon. Whenever they drove by the Elementary School where they used to go before heading to Middle School then High School; he'd see the kids being dropped off by their mothers usually with a younger sibling in a push-chair. He found himself being drawn to the push-chair and the younger child occupying the push-chair; he sighed and looked forward again.

"I'd do anything to be babied again", thought Alvin.

Theodore noticed this and tugged on his sleeve, "Alvin, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Dave, can I walk the rest of the way, I need some fresh air", asked Alvin.

"Well I can open the window, it's only…" said Dave.

"No Dave I want to walk".

Dave pulled over and let Alvin out as he started walking to school, he thought his behaviour is very peculiar, he turned to his other boys upon climbing back in the car, "Alvin's been acting odd this morning, is everything ok?"

"Beats me, I don't know what's wrong with Alvin".

"Ok, can you try to find out what is wrong and tell me when I pick you up please?"

"Sure Dave".

"Thanks Simon".

He drove them to school minus Alvin who beat them there to avoid a confrontation about his behaviour.

"I don't need Dave and my brothers to know about my desire to be babied, but what if I requested it for my birthday", said Alvin.

"Alvin", said Simon running to catch him up.

"Oh great, just perfect", thought Alvin.

"What is it Simon?"

"What's wrong with you today?"

"What do you mean, I'm fine".

"Is it something you're embarrassed about?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, now just leave me alone", said Alvin.

"Now Alvin that won't do, you can't shut me out of your problems, what is wrong?" Simon walked in front of him putting his paw on Alvin's shoulder.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes Alvin I do".

"I hate school", Alvin lied.

"What and that's what's bothering you?"

"Yeah, that's all", Alvin started to feel hot with anxiety.

"Oh please, everyone seems to hate school, but they don't get into a hissy fit over it".

"I meant this school Simon".

"You don't like this school?"

"No, it's just that I have felt like I don't belong here anymore, I don't fit in at home anymore, I've just changed for the worse and you are better off without me to ruin things for you", replied Alvin.

Simon's jaw dropped as Alvin vented his feelings towards him especially the last part degrading himself in front of him.

"Aren't you going to say anything Simon? Huh?" asked Alvin agitatedly.

"Well I …" Simon stammered.

"Forget it, I knew I wasn't worth worrying over", Alvin stormed off to the boys' toilets in frustration of his own feelings.

"Alvin wait", Simon rushed after him.

"What is it now?" Alvin stopped on the spot.

"Alvin I wanted to tell you that you haven't changed for the worse ok, whatever is wrong, me, Theodore and Dave will help you through it ok", replied Simon.

"Ha you have no idea what I feel like, every day, do you?" asked Alvin quivering.

"No I don't, look Alvin whatever it is even if it's secret you can trust me, I'm your brother", replied Simon.

Alvin took a deep breath and muttered, "I want to be young again".

"Excuse me, I'm sorry if I misinterpreted what you said, but it sounded like you wanted to be young again", said Simon.

"That's exactly what I said, Simon, I don't know why I feel this way, but the thought of being diapered and babied feels attractive to me", Alvin started blushing under his fur with embarrassment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa are you telling me that you have a desire to be diapered and babied even though you're going to be turning 15 in the next few months?" asked Simon in astonishment.

Alvin acknowledged the tone and felt ashamed about this plus he knew he couldn't live this down now. Alvin stood before his brother shaking visibly, looking down at the floor, didn't know if Simon was disappointed, shocked, disgusted by his desires to want to be diapered and babied.

"I'm sorry Simon if I have caused you to be mind-blown by this, but I needed someone who I trust to hear from me", Alvin is starting to feel nervous now as he felt that if he could get at least one person on his side it'll make it easier somewhat.

Simon thought for a moment about his answer to this, but the words didn't come to his lips. He thought, "He trusts me enough to know this about him".

"I said too much already… you must… think I'm weird don't you?" Alvin was mentally regretting telling him his desires now.

He started to walk away from Simon ashamed that he had told him that he desired to wear diapers and wanted to be treated like a baby.

"Alvin wait", Alvin stopped and turned with a tear stained face making Simon's heart break.

"It's very clear I shouldn't have told you Simon, who was I kidding, no-one would ever understand my desires, go on tell me that I'm a weirdo, I dare you", said Alvin.

"Well I don't think you are a weirdo, if everyone is the same the world would be boring, Alvin I think class can screw itself, I can catch up, why don't we talk somewhere private where no-one will catch us skipping class?" suggested Simon.

"Simon I can't allow you to feel that you should ruin your 100% attendance because I have a problem", Alvin felt a pang of guilt as Simon was about to ruin his perfect attendance for him.

"Ok then after school then at home?"

"Yeah in our room, no-one is to come in though".

"Ok agreed", said Simon before leading Alvin to class, still reeling from what he had told him.


	2. A Call For Concern

Chapter 2: A Call for Concern

With the plan agreed upon, Alvin and Simon departed from each other, both going to their respective classes, neither one saying a word to each other, partly because Simon was so preoccupied with staying focused on his studies. Entering the room where his math class was taking place, Alvin sat down at his seat and removed his things from his backpack and set them on his desk, then laid his head down, waiting for the teacher to enter. He was in no mood whatsoever to speak to anyone. Not to the teacher. Not to his classmates. He just wanted to get the day over and done with, to get through his talk with Simon over and done with. Sadly, that seemed a long way off. The teacher Mrs Lawler walked in the classroom as joyful as ever, much to the irritation of Alvin. How is it possible to be this joyful in the mornings? All he ever wanted was for society to accept him for who he is, but alas that wouldn't happen, not by a long shot. His thoughts were interrupted temporarily by Mrs Lawler giving the class a lesson on fractions.

"Oh great fractions", he muttered as he jotted down the title, not really paying much attention to the lesson.

Mrs Lawler was standing at the board writing some fractional equations with the class quiet and awkward to Alvin, it only made school very taxing.

"Ok class, what do you know about fractions?"

Several students put their hands up, but Alvin looked blankly at the board and sighed softly. He thought "What's the point in learning fractions, decimals, percentages and all that pointless garbage! I wanted to be young, have fun all the time, but no I have to learn all this garbage", his thoughts were again interrupted by Mrs Lawler.

"Alvin, Alvin".

"Huh? Oh yes Mrs Lawler".

"Do you know anything about fractions?"

"Yeah I know something, they're pointless".

"Pointless? No, no Alvin they're not pointless, fractions have functionality in the real world as do percentages and decimals".

"Yeah well they're pointless to me", Alvin crossed his arms and rested his head on them.

"Ok anyone else?"

Meanwhile in Science, Simon's mind is in two halves at the moment; one half is telling him that he should've told Alvin not to be too concerned about his 100% attendance. While the other half is focusing on the science lesson though the percentage of focus is decreasing slowly to allow his mind to drift back to what Alvin said to him, "I want to be young again, the thought of being diapered and babied feels attractive to me".

This was giving him a slight headache; he proceeded to take notes from a textbook to keep himself quiet whilst his teacher lectured the students about the topic of the lesson. He sighed to himself as he took down more notes to make it seem like he is a model student.

Theodore is in cookery class this morning and is oblivious of what's going on with his brothers. Today his class is doing a practical session. The class is given an assignment which they could do individually. The recipe for today's lesson was cheesecake, though basic; the assignment wasn't to just make a cheesecake, it is to make subtle innovations to the cheesecake to make it more exciting and yummier. Theodore decided that instead of a boring old biscuit base of digestive biscuits and butter. His base will consist of brown sugar, oats and unsalted butter as margarine was made purely out of hydrogenated fats which cannot naturally break down in the body. Though he never knew why the biscuits were called 'digestive' in the first place. He deduced after pondering for a couple minutes that it may be to do with the fibre in the wheat in the biscuits. With a shake of his head, he had to get to work on making his innovative base.

'Hmm brown sugar is going to give quite a bit of sweetness and the cheese mixture will have caster sugar, I have to balance it to avoid it being too sickly to eat', Theodore thought. He looked closely at the three tables of ingredients that were in the centre of the room, from which the students could pick from, one table for the base, one for the cheese mixture and the final table for decoration options. After pondering on what to put in it he decided on a citrusy cheese filling with a small amount of decoration on the top. As he was doing this he couldn't help, but wonder what his brothers were up to. He collected his equipment and ingredients that were: a lemon, a lime, an orange, soft cheese and sugar for the cheese mixture. He got to work on that.

Meanwhile in Math, the class were working out of the textbooks, but Alvin wasn't doing anything, he just sat there looking at the same page of questions for 15 minutes. The classmates were starting to wonder what is going through the chipmunks' head as they glance up from their work even Mrs Lawler is concerned now. She went over to him and knelt down.

"You ok Alvin? Do you need some help on anything?"

"No Mrs Lawler, I'm fine", Alvin looked up from the textbook to meet his teachers' unchanged concerned face.

"No Alvin, I don't think you're fine, can I speak to you outside the classroom please?"

"Fine", Alvin walked out the classroom led by Mrs Lawler.

Mrs Lawler closed the door, "Ok Alvin, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, nothing has been wrong with me, I'm just not motivated".

"Motivated, what to do better?"

Alvin shook his head.

"Then what do you mean Alvin?"

"I mean this school is just well demoralising everything that a child had, freedom, confidence, trust, I don't know anymore".

"Do you want to talk to someone about this?" asked Mrs Lawler as she sensed that there may be something more complex going on.

Alvin shook his head and headed back in the classroom as he sat down and started doing the questions from the textbook.

Simon however is getting on with his notes then he looked up from his notes as his teacher writing their assignment on the board due in the next lesson. Simon knew it was a matter of time before he had to confront Alvin about what he told him. He sighed as he wrote it in his journal and packed his stuff up and left.

Later at lunch Theodore had made a cheesecake and after his class sampled it for analysis, he was allowed to eat the rest, but he couldn't possibly eat the rest of his small cheesecake. He decided that Alvin and Simon should have some.

"Hey guys", said Theodore.

"Uh hi Theodore, what do you have there?" asked Alvin.

"My cheesecake, would you like some?" asked Theodore

"Sure Theodore I'd like some", replied Simon.

"Ok I'll get some forks then", said Theodore.

"Hmm that looks good don't it Alvin?" Simon looked at Alvin blocking any thought in his head as he rubbed it.

"Yeah it does, you ok Simon?" asked Alvin as he noticed Simon rubbing his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got bit of a headache that's all", Theodore sat on his stool as he passed round the forks and napkins.

"Ok guys dig in", they dug in, but Alvin was observing Simon between every mouthful.

The next hour after lunch flew by with very little thought process in it as the end of the day draws near with only five minutes to go and the three boys were anxious to come out the school doors towards Dave's car. Simon and Alvin were really secretive and Theodore hasn't got a clue what his brothers were up to. The school bell rang and the kids filed out their final classroom of the day with Simon and Alvin charging towards Dave's car with Theodore distantly looking on in confusion.

"Hey fellas, Alvin you seem to be in a better mood than this morning".

"Uh Dave I was in a good mood, I just needed to walk that's all".

"Ok Alvin so how was school?"

"Fine", replied Alvin.

"Good", replied Simon.

"It was great", replied Theodore.

"Hmm the usual answers", said Dave with a grin on his face as he drove home.

The boys were let in, Theodore rushed in, but Simon and Alvin held back making Theodore stop and look back.

"Guys, are you keeping something from me?"

"No, no we're not keeping anything from you, are we Alvin?"

"Nope", Theodore seemed content with that reply.

"Ok then", he took off towards the TV.

"I hate keeping this from him", said Simon.

"Imagine how I feel?"

"Ok Alvin I'm sorry, shall we talk upstairs then?"

"Yeah let's do that", they headed upstairs to their bedroom.

Alvin knew that Simon is going to ask some awkward questions now, but how to answer them he did not know. He walked into his bedroom followed by Simon and he shut the door behind him. He sat on his bed and he tapped the spot beside him prompting Alvin to join him.

Simon sighed as he began, "Right, Alvin all I'm going to do is ask you about your secret ok, but essentially I want to know from your viewpoint to see if I can understand it ok".

Alvin is fiddling with his hoodie to distract himself from the conversation and was nervously waiting for Simon to ask the first question. Alvin took the initiative to prompt Simon to ask his first question.

"Simon, I know you'll feel uncomfortable, but imagine it in my head, I'm not even sure about why myself".

"It's not the uncomfortable bit I'm worried about, it's the whole concept of growing down rather than growing up, I mean traditionally kids feel excited about growing up as it opens more opportunities, but not you and I'd like to know why?"

Alvin took a deep breath, "W-well I kind of miss some aspects of toddler life, I don't know".

Simon took an interest straight away, "Like what?"

"I-I miss being looked after, bottle-fed and sleeping soundly in a c-crib, those sorts of things".

"You miss those things, ok Alvin that sounds quite peculiar".

"I know, I know, you're thinking that I shouldn't be thinking like this".

"No Alvin, I actually don't think that at all, do you feel insecure in any way?"

"I miss Dave taking care of me".

"But Alvin …" Simon started, but interrupted.

"I mean as a small child maybe toddler age" Alvin clarified.

"Oh right, I get you now, how long have you had these feelings of wanting to be treated like a baby?"

"Ever since I worked at the zoo, I felt so old at the time, you know looking in wanted ads and going into recruitment agencies, I didn't feel like a kid anymore".

"Well you did put yourself in that situation when you wanted that Trans Go-Go Bot Alvin".

"I know, but now I just don't want to be grown up, I want to be small in age terms not appearance, I don't want you to turn my body into a baby with any of your chemistry I just want to be treated like a baby".

"I don't know Alvin; that sounds a bit quirky".

"Quirky? Oh no I'm screwed up in the head", Alvin covered his eyes in shame and Simon quickly noted this and felt bad.

"No you're not Alvin, I mean I may not understand fully of this desire, I'll support it ok".

"Really, you-you mean it?"

"If you wanted me to then, yes".

Alvin breathed a sigh of relief before speaking again, "Ok thank you for supporting me, I can't tell you how hard it was to tell you about this".

"I understand I mean this secret you held in yourself wasn't doing you any favours and letting it out has triggered a relief, hasn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it has brought relief".

"Good I'm glad I could help, but how much research have you done on this?"

"Well only a bit, but there is a community out there with my desires as well".

"Ok, but it's not paedophilia?"

"Oh no, no, no it isn't paedophilia, it's a misconception, whenever 'Adult Baby' or 'Diaper Lover' is mentioned automatically people think paedophile, but it's nothing to do with that".

Alvin paused before asking, "So how far are you willing to go with my desire?"

Simon was shaking visibly, he had to contemplate on whether to give into his desire and be like his fatherly figure or refuse to participate and deeply depress his older brother. After thinking for a split second as depressing his brother is the least of his priorities and he didn't want to do this decided on the former.

"Ok Alvin, I'll be interested in going the extra mile ok, I want to know though, are you uncomfortable with being my baby?"

Alvin eyes went wide at the response and clapped his paws happily and hugged Simon.

"Uh I take that as you're not any bit uncomfortable with the suggestion".

"Nope not at all I like your suggestion".

"Right that's what will happen then".

"Yay I'm going to be a baby, I'm going to be Simon's baby".

"Ok Alvin I'm just going to absorb this in and then give you some guidelines in terms of how to tell the others because they'll need to know ok, if you need my support then I'll be with you ok", said Simon.

"I kinda didn't want the others to know yet".

"Oh Alvin, do you think they'll get slightly suspicious if we wander to the baby aisle in the supermarket and leave with diapers and other baby items?"

"Hmm, good point".

"I suggest we get it over with at dinner, do you think?"

"Well only if you back me up".

"I will Alvin".

"Thanks bro".

"No problem".

They sat in silence once everything was out in the open, Alvin sighed with content that he had Simon on his side on this issue. That was good enough, but just as he opened the door he heard Dave say, "Dinner boys".

He shook visibly as he took his seat next to Simon; Dave looked at him with concern "Are you ok Alvin?"

"I need to talk to you about something".

"Ok, what is it about?"

Alvin took a deep breath as he thought "Ok here I go"…


	3. Have I gone too far?

Chapter 3: Have I gone too far?

Alvin's POV

What am I doing? I have a perfectly good family who love and respect me, but now here I am about to reveal something that will no doubt change their view of me forever.

General POV

"Ok here I go", thought Alvin.

Visibly trembling like a leaf on its last few hours of life before it detaches from the tree branch in autumn. Alvin sat there shaking violently as he struggles to make eye contact, the room becoming noticeably warmer as his blush appears to be worsening. It only seemed bearable when his father spoke again, "Whatever it is Alvin we can help, you know that, right?"

"I-I don't know if you can".

"Alvin, you know I love you no matter what, don't you?"

"I know you love me, but would you after I told you this thing I am about to tell you".

"Well yeah Alvin I would, why ever would you think I wouldn't?"

"You'd think I'm weird and need help".

"Weird? No I'll help you in any way I can, all you need to do is get whatever it is off your chest".

"Ok if you insist, I want to be young again Dave".

Dave stopped cutting his steak and looked at him with a confused look as he put down his knife and fork.

"What do you mean Alvin? You're young to me".

"That's not how old I am to you Dave; I want to be well younger".

"Alvin, I know growing up can be tough and I know that being the oldest may seem overwhelming, but you must realise it is going to happen".

"Simon, what is he talking about?" asked Theodore wanting answers.

"Look Theo, Alvin has these feelings of wanting to be younger", replied Simon.

"When you say younger do you mean a few years younger?" asked Dave.

"No Dave I want to be very young like an infant", replied Alvin.

"An infant, Alvin you're fourteen going on fifteen in just a few weeks".

"I know Dave, but that doesn't mean I like how old I'm getting".

The last statement made Dave visibly cringe as he thought 'Where have I gone wrong with raising him? How did this happen? Is it mentally wrong to think this?'

"Alvin, please understand that I only want to know everything that's wrong with you".

"Nothing is wrong with me, you don't understand".

"That's why we're discussing it now Alvin".

Alvin's eyes were watering as tears were threatening to surface. Simon went to his side to comfort him as best as he could.

"Alvin, why don't you tell Dave, what you told me upstairs? It should help".

"Tell me what, Simon?"

"I'll let Alvin tell you Dave".

"Dave, I don't want to keep secrets from you, ok I know it may seem odd, but please understand that I had these feelings for years. I wanted to tell you, but this is new to me, I want to tell you that I fantasise about being cared for and nurtured".

"Whoa, whoa Alvin, if I caught that last part, you fantasise about being nurtured, I thought I gave you nurture when you were little?"

"Dave, I miss that, ever since I had that job to earn money for that Trans Go-Go Bot I missed the simple world of toddlerhood, but I knew you wouldn't give me all I ever wanted".

"How far into cared for were you talking Alvin?"

Alvin was shaking as he stuttered, "W-well I-I w-wanted t-to be diapered and babied".

The room was silent for a few seconds until Theodore piped up, "Why do you want to be like that? Don't you want to be independent?"

"It's not like that", Alvin felt desperate for at least one other ally.

"What then Alvin, huh, is it jealousy? Is that it?"

"Jealousy, what on earth are you talking about Theodore?"

Alvin stood challenging him.

"Can't help, but feel that pang of jealousy from being the oldest then the younger siblings get all the attention, right?"

"I didn't have much alone time with Mum, did I Theodore? I was born five minutes before Simon then you came and took most of it with your culinary arts talent in her kitchen left with not a lot and Simon you never got a lot of affection either it seemed".

"Well Alvin, I didn't quite know how that's even possible that I had little intervention when it came to having any nurturing from our mother", Simon piped in.

"I don't quite know either Simon, but you were always independent".

"True".

"Look Alvin, being the youngest isn't all fun, I mean I'm still not allowed in movies on my own yet and I'm the youngest".

"Theo, you don't know how much I wanted to be little, ever since I had that job my childhood went away from me".

"I don't know Alvin; I just don't think that this is right".

"Please Theo I need you to support me on this".

"What if anyone else sees you acting like a baby? Wouldn't they link it to paedophilia?"

Alvin cringed as he heard the word 'paedophilia'; he didn't like that stereotypical word for his kind in the community.

"Don't think that this is linked to paedophilia it isn't and it never was".

Dave looked uncomfortable hearing this word as well, but not in the sense that Alvin was looking at it.

"Alvin if I must ask, are you in any way well seem attracted to children?"

"Whoa Dave, how could you ask such a question, that answer is certainly no and it definitely is that answer, I am not and I repeat NOT attracted to children in any way shape or form, the only thing I get any feeling is from baby diapers and being treated like a baby".

"I'm sorry Alvin for offending you like that".

"Yeah you better be".

"Ok so how can we move on from this?" asked Simon.

"It's not very clear cut as to what we do, Simon".

"You know Dave as the responsible one I could make your decision for you Dave".

"How are you going to do that, Simon?"

"Well I could look into this a bit deeper, if I find it harmless which I've already agreed upon that it is then would you take it into account?"

"You've already discussed it, what have you said to Alvin?"

"Well Dave, he told me first out of pure confidence, I asked a few questions, he wants me to be his well make believe 'daddy' and he wanted to be the 'baby' as in baby him".

"You don't need to say anymore Simon; I think I get it now".

"You do?"

"Yes Simon, I think I do, Alvin I hate to do this, but I can't see any option other than seeing you get warped by fantasies", said Dave.

"They're not fantasies Dave, they're real you can't make me quit it".

"Well if I can't then a psychiatrist can", said Dave, Alvin almost looked amused by this to Dave's surprise.

"Oh delusional Dave, oh quick Alvin's had a funny turn let's bring in the shrink, you know it's too deep inside me, even if I do speak to the psychiatrist, you're wasting your money because these desires are life long and can't be drawn away".

"Dave, Alvin's actually making indirect sense; I can search it now", said Theodore.

"Theodore not you too", said Dave.

"Whoa no, not me", said Theodore.

"Oh ok".

"What I mean is…" Theodore typed it into Google and he clicked the first entry, "…this".

"Paraphilic Infantilism", said Dave.

"Hmm it says here that the person who has this has a liking towards wearing diapers, some even act out the childish trait", said Theodore.

"Just like Alvin desired", Theodore nodded.

"Alright so what else is there?"

"Well to be blunt Alvin has a diaper fetish and it does state that it's harmless and it doesn't leave the sufferer alone".

Dave sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"Also infantilists may like the feeling of…" he cringed involuntary to the next few words in the sentence.

"What's wrong Theo?"

"Also infantilists may like the feeling of using the diaper for its intended purpose".

"Well what can we do?"

Theodore typed the question into Google and came to the conclusion that they need to support the infantilist in some way to help ease their anxiety over the fetish.

"Oh dear I didn't help matters much".

"Its ok Dave I didn't either, but now that I understand a little better, I think its time we gave Alvin our support, don't you think Dave?"

"Well I suppose there's no harm in supporting Alvin".

"Great we'll go tell him".

Alvin and Simon were at the dining room table prodding their dinner saw Dave and Theodore enter with compassionate looks on their faces.

"Alvin, I'm sorry for what I said earlier on? I thought it was attention seeking", said Theodore.

"Alvin whatever you need I support you and so does Theodore".

"Thanks Dave, Theo, but what is your role in all of this?"

"I decided that I'll be ok with it and Theodore will be fine with it as well, but I will say one thing, I know now it's a fetish and it's life long so I can't deny you that", said Dave.

"How is it going to work? I can't afford anything at the moment".

"Can't you? What about everything I saved up for you?"

"You mean my pocket money, I don't know".

"You do want this, don't you Alvin?"

"Yeah I do, you said you'll support me in this".

"Well for sure I will support you with this".

"Are you able to purchase supplies?"

"If you are willing to have these instead of video games, then I don't see any issue with it".

"Really, oh Dave I love you so much, thank you".

"You're welcome, oh and Alvin".

"Yes Dave?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Dave gestured his finger to come with him.

"Sure Dave".

They went to the living room and they sat down, Alvin looked thoughtfully at Dave, "What's up Dave?"

"I want to be clear that this has built for months, right?" Alvin nodded, "Also you want to be treated like an infant and wear diapers".

Alvin nodded again, "Are you sure Alvin?"

"Yes I am sure Dave".

"Even if you well use them as well", Alvin almost giggled at that.

"Of course I'd use them otherwise what's the point wearing them?"

"Hmm good point, look Alvin, I was confused and I didn't mean to say that you needed to be in psychiatric care".

"I know Dave I forgive you for that".

"However I just want to know, what lead to this?"

"Dave, that's what I'm still trying to find out, if there was any way that these feelings were with me the whole time then I'd have spoken years ago".

"Ok Alvin".

"So uh about the supplies…"

"Oh don't worry Alvin; daddy will take care of that".

Alvin gasped and looked up at Dave who had a grin on his face.

"You support me don't you?"

"Of course I do, Alvin".

"Thanks again, Dave".

"Tell you what I'll go tomorrow and get you some supplies then it'll be either your brothers' responsibility to inform me of any shortages".

"Yay", Alvin clapped his paws and hugged Dave.

"Ok Alvin, you go on upstairs and do your homework".

"Sure Dave".

Alvin walked up the stairs with a relieved look on his face as he approached their room; he opened the door and saw Simon doing his homework as well.

"Hey Simon", Simon gasped.

"Oh Alvin you startled me, how'd it go with Dave?"

"Well we talked the whole thing over and he's convinced that he should support me, so he is going out tomorrow while we're at school to get supplies".

"Oh that's really great Alvin; you have all of our support in this".

"Thanks Simon".

"Need any help with your homework?"

"No thanks, Simon, you've helped enough already thanks", Simon smiled.

"No problem bro".

He sat in front of his homework which was to finish the questions that he hadn't done due to the mind games his fetish had played, but now that his head is clear of all thoughts he could concentrate again.

"Hey Simon I think I get fractions".

"Really go on verbally work out a question then".

"Ok let's see uh seven fifteenths plus two fifteenths is nine fifteenths, right?"

"My word yes it is Alvin, well done".

"Yay I can do math".

"Hmm it appears you can, wait you struggled with math mostly all year, how come you suddenly understand it now?"

"I don't know Simon; maybe it has something to do with telling you all about my thoughts that have clouded my thought process".

"Could be, hmm if that's the case you can be anything you want to if you put your mind to it".

"Yeah I suppose I can".

"What did you talk about with Dave?"

"Well he apologised for telling me I needed to go to a shrink; he mentioned that Theodore did some research into the topic and he learned some facts".

"Ooh, like what?"

"The thing I have is called Paraphilic Infantilism, it's a diaper fetish devoted to the love of wearing diapers, Dave said to me about whether I'd use them for their intended purpose".

"Alvin, you aren't going to, right?"

"Well think about it Simon, would I just wear them and throw them away? That'll be a waste and yes I am thinking of it".

"Well I suppose if I am going to be your make believe daddy then I'd have to get used to changing you".

"Whoa I couldn't ask that of you Simon", Alvin shook his head at that.

"No Alvin I insist upon that besides if you are using them for their intended purpose you have to be properly cared for, how many diapers have you changed Alvin?"

"Well none".

"There you go; if you do use them when you change yourself they'll leak, let me take care of your changing needs".

"Ok Simon I don't mind".

"Ok baby Alvin, it's settled".


	4. It begins

**A/N Wow I'm amazed and surprised that this story has taken off with followers and favourites, that means so much to me, it really inspires me to continue, but not all like it that's a given I knew I was going into unfamiliar territory with the topic area of this story, but hey everyone has their own opinion. No-ones asked me what universe this is based on, but I'll answer that straight away it is in the cartoon universe.**

Chapter 4: It all begins

The next morning Alvin stayed in bed dreaming again of being in diapers and being babied, but with last night's conversation being successful, his dream was becoming reality. Theodore just couldn't quite digest the fact that Alvin wanted to be the youngest despite the freedom being the eldest brought. Maybe it was due to him being the jealous one now; he'd no longer be considered the youngest. He went downstairs to think on his own.

Simon got up especially early to research into Paraphillic Infantilism a bit more, but not only that he also looked into other views of the fetish. During his research on the internet all he gathered was it was a coping mechanism mostly to everyday stresses, but he couldn't conclude that this was why Alvin wanted it this way. He searched other sites to do with this; he saw that there was more than he'd thought on Infantilism. He sighed and clicked on a few more sites. He went straight to stories and experiences linked to diaper wearing and he came across numerous stories on a fantasy world where infantilists were allowed by their parents to wear diapers and be treated like an infant. He sat eyes wide as the authors go into explicit detail about everything about the diaper, how it feels, how it is comforting, how it protected them from the outside world? He came to a feeling that since everything went so quickly, Alvin felt rushed into growing up as he's the oldest. It was the only explanation though he had to talk to him about his true feelings towards growing up whether he's avoiding it or not, he didn't want him to feel that his family was against him. As he was researching he heard a joyful squeal from the bedroom, he frowned slightly and stood up. Just to make sure he wasn't hearing things he stood still, without a sound, he waited for it again, and he heard a sigh.

"What the …" he went in the bedroom to see him curled up like an infant sleeping with his thumb in his mouth sucking it, he couldn't help, but stand there and look at his brother enjoying sleeping like a baby.

Alvin was in dream land:

"_Ok Alvin, baby time to wake up"._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes Alvin, daddy's here to look after you"._

_They were in the nursery, a continuation of the dream he had last night; he was lifted on the changing table and his hoodie was taken off. He was naked as he watched Dave pull from under the table, a diaper and baby powder._

"_Relax Alvin, it'll feel better soon", he powdered Alvin's gentiles and taped up a diaper securely, during which Alvin was sucking on his thumb which only relaxed him more._

"_Is Alvin relaxed?" Alvin nodded sleepily._

"_Don't worry about anything Alvin; daddy's got everything under control"._

_The dream seemed to hold still in Alvin's mind with Dave's voice in the background, yelling "Alvin time to wake up"._

Alvin woke with his thumb in his mouth and it seemed normal to him that he adopted this trait, now that his family were onboard with his feelings he felt better this morning. He pulled off his Pyjamas and pulled his red hoodie on, he walked downstairs rubbing his eyes from the sleep, and he saw Theodore sat at the kitchen table eating honey hoops. Alvin was taken aback by this; he normally would see Theodore eat waffles, but not this morning. He shrugged as he got out a couple of waffles and put them in the toaster.

"Wow I'm impressed, you can actually make yourself breakfast", Theodore piped up.

"What are you talking about Theodore? I always make my own breakfast".

"You know until last night I was considered the youngest".

"That's because you are the youngest, Theodore", Theodore only shook his head.

"Not anymore, you are, I just can't believe how the structure of this family can change just like that", Theodore clicked his fingers.

"Are you jealous, Theodore? If you are Theodore, it's natural you haven't felt it before now, I endured it twice".

"I'm not jealous, it's just I didn't want you to change".

"Theodore, trust me I haven't changed one bit".

"Not now Alvin, but tonight when we come back from school, Dave and Simon will change their approach to you as you're their baby".

"At least support me on this".

"I don't know Alvin, this seems odd to me", Alvin was about to throw a nasty remark, but held back and stayed quiet.

Simon sighed as he read more stories trying to see sense of the release when infantilists write their feelings about getting diapers, wearing them and using them. He read only a couple before closing his internet browser and headed downstairs. As he went down, he heard Theodore and Alvin arguing, he thought 'Theodore, arguing? Can't be', but he wished that he was imagining it.

"Theodore, can I speak to you a moment?"

"Uh, sure Simon, I was done talking to Alvin".

"Theodore, this is about Alvin actually, you can stay and listen to us if you'd like Alvin, I am not opposing your newly found fetish ok", said Simon compassionately, "Now Theodore I know the dynamics of our sibling status has changed since last night, it's hard to take in, I know, but Alvin can't make this go away not even if he had hundreds of hours of hypnotherapy he will still want to be young".

"I don't get it though, being a baby isn't right at fifteen, I don't know".

Alvin felt a pang of anger surging through him; Theodore, the innocent one of the three isn't accepting him for who he is. He felt himself boil over with frustration.

"Think about one thing Theodore, when we were babies, did we have a care in the world? Or how about, did we have responsibilities?"

"Well no, but isn't life and growing up about problems and overcoming them Alvin? I can't see past that you're about to avoid responsibilities as an adult, to become someone who is fantasy".

"Oh, oh fantasy, fantasy, you think being younger is a fantasy?"

"Well when you're an adult, yes".

Alvin is rubbing his head in frustration, why isn't Theodore being simple and accepting him for who he is, all he ever wanted was a simple acceptance, not twenty questions. Simon could feel that this situation won't improve any time soon decided to call it there and sent Theodore to cool off upstairs to brush his teeth. He saw Alvin sit at the table with his head in his paws covering his face and breathing heavily through his nose. Simon put his paw on Alvin's shoulder, "Alvin, I can't imagine what you're thinking …" he stopped as he saw Alvin's eyes start to water making him feel sorry for him.

"I've ruined this family, Simon, I've made Theodore resilient to me, and I don't think he's ever going to look at me the same Simon".

"No Alvin, you can't think like that, you're stronger than that".

Alvin shook his head, "No I'm not strong, I'm vulnerable, and I single-handedly destroyed this family of ours, with my fetish".

"I don't think you have, I mean I support you, Dave supports you, Theodore, well he will come around and he needs time to adjust to the situation".

"Well I suppose that's true about you and Dave, but Theodore until he shows it, I won't believe it".

"Ok Alvin, fair enough".

Dave came downstairs after hearing the commotion and Theodore going upstairs again.

"Fellas what is going on?"

"Alvin and Theodore got into an argument about Alvin's, well desire to be diapered".

"Ah Theodore is still reluctant to accept it".

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Well I think he's jealous, but that is temporary, don't worry about him, I understand his side of the argument, but at the same time, emotionally for you Alvin it must be tough hiding it for so long".

"You got that right, Dave".

"Ok Alvin, please indicate how you'd like me to treat you at home".

"Well Dave I wouldn't mind calling you, daddy if you don't either", Dave nodded, "Also I would like to be diapered and everything else to be taken care of".

"Like what exactly?" asked Simon.

"I want all my needs attended to like baby stuff, you do have the money from our hit songs in a bank account, right?"

"Yeah I do Alvin, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes I do Dave".

"Hmm fair enough I'll see what I can get between now and the end of school today".

"Thanks Dave, oh um daddy", Alvin corrected.

"Oh boy I'm going to struggle to get used to this", Dave thought.

Simon went to the living room to rub his head, it was two days ago that he was the younger brother to Alvin, but now all that has changed and he's now technically older. He sat and tried to even imagine Alvin waddling in diapers and being fed, surely this isn't right, however he made a verbal contract that he'd support it no matter what. He went upstairs to talk to Theodore about the issue of him not accepting Alvin for who he is. He approached the bathroom where Theodore was standing on a stool at the sink with his head buried in his paws, he growled in frustration as he ran his paws through the hair on his head.

"Theo".

"Come to tell me I was wrong about Alvin? Forget it Simon I don't think Alvin knows how it is being younger".

"You may know about being the youngest, but Alvin doesn't, I was born 5 minutes after Alvin, he never ever experienced being the youngest, why are you so against it?"

"Oh Simon, you're a kidder".

"What are you talking about, Theo?"

"I'm not entirely against Alvin being young, I mean his personality certainly is less mature, you have to admit that, right?"

"Well not entirely, look Theo, I don't want to change your mind or anything, but let me say this and I hope it hits home. Alvin never asked to be who he is, it's psychological and you know as well as I do, you did research with Dave last night and you concluded that it was Paraphilic Infantilism, which is a fetish and you said you supported it, but then this morning you changed your tune, why?"

"Well I'd be the middle child".

Simon's jaw dropped and his lips mimed 'Middle Child Syndrome'.

"Theo, nothing has changed ok, you haven't changed rank in our family, no-one's ever going to treat you any different because you're considered the middle child believe me I know what you're talking about, I experienced it, remember when I felt unappreciated that day I got my Honour Roll".

Theodore nodded, Simon grabbed Theodore by the shoulders, facing him, "Yeah ok it was years ago, but I experienced it head on, no-one will make you feel unappreciated I promise you ok".

"Oh please I remember that and we came for you when you ran away, you ran away, I wanted to last night when Alvin told us he wanted to be young, when Dave accepted it as it was, for me that's when it all ended for me".

"I don't see your point Theo".

"Ok I'm going to clarify then, I'm just afraid that Alvin is making the wrong choice".

Simon's expression was a little puzzled, "What do you mean wrong choice? I don't see anything wrong with it".

"Here I'll show you".

He went to the computer followed by Simon who looked annoyed now, "Theo we don't have time for research we have school, you know".

He typed in 'Paedophilias involved with infantilism', which angered Simon even more, "Theodore, Alvin told us all that infantilism isn't paedophilia and besides I haven't heard of a chipmunk into paedophilia, but he told us it isn't and I believe him Theo, why are you being like this?"

"Everything I wanted was taken from me last night, Dave's love, attention, care all that will be transferred to Alvin tonight and I can't bare that".

"You're jealous Theodore, don't deny it".

"Not my fault I need attention".

"Alvin craves it more than you".

"Well we'll see how far Alvin wants to take it, but I'm not holding my breath that he'll not consider making this 24/7".

Alvin was on his own in the kitchen thinking about the possibility of being in diapers after school; this thought excited him to the point that he sat at the table with his waffles and he started sucking his thumb. He sighed as he did this, stopping momentarily to take a bite of his waffle. Dave came down and sat opposite Alvin with his laptop; he looked at Alvin and he could tell by his body language that something was bothering him.

"Something wrong Alvin?"

"Well, hmm yeah about Theodore, I think I get his point of view on this. I mean I don't get it either, I …" Dave put his hand up to signal stop.

"I do Alvin and please don't worry about Theodore, ok I'll talk to him later about this and hear what he thinks, but for now finish your waffles and get ready for school".

Alvin groaned as he chewed on his latest bite of waffle, making Dave chuckle, "I know, I know, you don't like school, I get that".

Alvin chewed on the final piece of waffle as he saw Dave type in something and hit the enter key. He thought that Dave was researching inspiration for his songs, but he put his plate in the dishwasher and turned only to see that Dave was looking up stuff on Paraphilic Infantilism.

"Dave, are you looking up my fetish again?"

"Well if you call it that then yeah I am, I need to know about this stuff".

"Fair enough, but Dave there's no point looking at any old site for items, you need official sites that sell Teenage Baby stuff", Alvin typed in 'ABDL items', "this is official stuff".

"Well you have certainly done your research Alvin".

"Yeah I have", Alvin went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and went to his bedroom.

He went in his bedroom and Theodore was sitting on his bed with his green turtleneck sweater on. Alvin was confused as to why Theodore was just sitting there and not getting ready for school. Given how Theodore was, he just stayed quiet as he gathered his school things, however Theodore caught on something suspicious. Alvin turned to leave, "Hold on Alvin", Alvin halted.

"Oh hey Theo, finally found your tongue".

"What did you have amongst those papers?"

"My homework", Theodore shook his head.

"I don't think so Alvin; if you were telling the truth then you won't mind me having a look".

"Why are you interested anyway?"

"Look if you aren't hiding anything then there won't be a problem with me looking in your bag".

"Alright fine have it your way".

Theodore took the bag to his bed and rummaged through it and found a few offer coupons on disposable diapers which made him boil inside.

"What the hell Alvin? Why are you taking these to school? Are you trying to get us laughed at?"

"Look Theodore, I was hiding them…"

"…Amongst your homework, come on what if Miss Stone asked you for your homework and you gave her this instead, then what huh?"

"Shut up Theodore, if you're not supporting it then we can't be in the same bedroom anymore", Alvin felt a pang of guilt, but felt that it needed to be said.

"I don't get you at all".

"Look Theodore all I'm asking is for you to accept it as it is and move on, I'm not going to be the older sibling anymore, you are ok and you need to adjust to that, I won't go back to my old ways".

"If that's the case then I have no other option, but to find somewhere else to spend my leisure time then", he threw the papers on the ground and walked out the bedroom.

Alvin sighed as he put the magazine in the drawer and going into the bathroom once more to blow off a bit of steam. He heard someone knock on the bathroom door, "Alvin".

It was Simon, "Yeah".

"I was hoping you were in there, are you ok? Theodore came down in a huff".

He opened the door and Simon immediately saw that his face was wet; he looked a bit nervous.

"Alvin, are you alright?"

"Um Simon I must be straight with you, come to our room", Alvin led Simon to their bedroom.

"Alvin you're worrying me now, what's going on?"

"Theodore wants out".

"What?"

"It's like I told you, he wants to spend his leisure time elsewhere as in sleeping arrangements and all that".

"Whoa slow down Alvin; was there anything that provoked him into that decision?"

"Ok just before I say anything, I didn't say anything that provoked him ok, but a certain item did".

"O-k", Simon looked confused.

Alvin went to his drawer and pulled out the coupons and showed them to Simon, "These were what provoked him".

"Coupons for disposable diapers, hmm that's a new one, uh so Theodore saw these".

"Unintentionally, I was hiding them amongst my homework sheets since they looked the same".

"Oh right, Alvin we need to talk to him and sort this out once and for all".

"Sure Simon after school".

"Ok Alvin".


End file.
